


Null

by Teatham



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, POV from a predator, Serial Killer, Torture, explicit depiction of murder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatham/pseuds/Teatham
Summary: He realized he was someone’s creation.
Relationships: Michael Ashworth/Hannah Summers





	Null

起初他意识到事情不对，是多出了一些记忆。  
倒也不是凭空出现，只是更清晰了…包括那些情感——在他杀那个贱人时汹涌而至。刀脱手了，刀柄砸到他的脚趾。他狼狈地叫了一声，那贱人挣扎着想要逃，被他扑倒，捂住嘴巴。他强忍着脚趾的剧痛，重又拿起刀，重重地送入她的腰。  
拔出来，再送入她的脖子，再送入她的臀部。他把她翻过来，像摆弄一个温顺的情人，手指流连在她一切柔软的地方，然后匕首紧随其后。  
她可真软。也暖和。他一刻不停地捅她，但凡是脂肪包裹，肌肉柔嫩的地方，都被那把匕首临幸了。溢出的血和油脂把刀柄弄得很滑，几次都要溜走，埋进她柔软又僵硬的身躯。要很用力地握紧刀柄才能拔出来。  
脚趾不再痛。她也很久没有咿咿呀呀地哀鸣。  
那身体尚有余温，正是他贪恋的。于是他依偎在她身上，静静地感受血液在他皮肤上干涸，而那些莫名其妙的情感也在消失。  
这是最棒的一次。他想。  
从前，当他杀那些女人，他心中只有一个念头：这是我渴望的。我喜欢，所以我要杀人。那很令人满足，当然。当她们死去，他空荡荡的灵魂就又被填补一块。  
这回可不一样。  
这回，还有痛苦和愤怒和恐惧。层层叠叠的情感。起初只是单一口味的香草冰淇凌，现在有好几层。巧克力，碎榛果，苦咖啡，味道和触感均不一样。即便他尝到辣椒或灰尘，也令他回味不已。  
但他很快又沉浸在单一的狂喜中，当他拽着尸体的双腿吃力地踏入地下室，勃起随着脚步摩操棉质内裤而硬的发疼。在那时，他没有细想那些记忆与冲刷他的情感从何而来。

早上他醒来。他又梦到了更多的记忆。当他赤裸着脚踩上地板，头一次他感觉到身体的重量。也许是重力，那让他脚底板的饼干屑变得出乎意料的膈应。接着，他环视四周，仿佛终于认识到他活着。因为他能闻到过期泡面的味道，或是潮湿的霉菌。地板上的每一粒尘埃和食物碎屑都在太阳的照耀下变得过分清晰。  
后背黏腻又瘙痒，还有他下巴上的痤疮似有似无在疼痛。  
啊。  
他恍然大悟。  
我存在着。  
他意识到，有什么不同了。

于是他开始观察。  
他的周遭没有改变。他的邻居一如往常，面上模模糊糊，是他曾在镜子里看到过的模样。街角的加油站便利店整洁干净。特别的，非常的干净。他瞪着便利店的厕所里那些平滑（完美）的瓷砖好一会儿，竟突发奇想：  
正常的厕所会是这般干净的吗？  
他这样想着，再眨眼，看见墙壁上实际有块暗色的污渍。  
他。麦克，或迈克尔。他被什么东西震住了。他拧开水龙头洗手，死活想不起来那上面的锈迹是否昨天就有。  
“麦克！”便利店员喊他，”你他妈还要在里面待多久？”  
于是麦克走出来。他直直地盯着柜台后的店员，好似发现一块恐龙化石。“…查理？”他不确定地说。“你看起来不错。”  
查理狐疑地张嘴：“你吸嗨了吗？”  
可是查理看起来真不错。他想。他的面容更清晰，比邻居清晰许多，尽管眼睛仍是迷迷蒙蒙的。  
我竟从来没有注意到过吗？麦克瞧了眼那个站在冰柜前挑选饮料的客人，面容就不太清晰了，像许多色块似的杵在那儿。世界是这个样子的吗？他想。正常是这样的吗。  
他的注意力被电视新闻转移了。又一名女高中生确认失踪，播音员道。这是本月第四起了，新的失踪者同样金发，苗条，秀丽，身材娇小。有足够证据表明这系列失踪来自一个人，且几位失踪者的存活概率极低。  
他妈的没有。麦克心道。那几个婊子当然全都死了，就被填埋在他地下室的水泥里。然后他紧盯着新闻里展示出的受害者图片出神：她们都那么漂亮。  
如 出 一 辙 的漂亮，同一个流水线生产的塑料娃娃。  
那灵感击中他。  
可这太荒谬了。麦克是够疯，他还不想疯到需要嗑药。也许是迷幻剂的后遗症，过几天就该恢复。不然、不然，他怎么会觉得他生活在故事中？  
要么就是缸中之脑，和那些骇客帝国的阴谋论。通常这是最恰当的解释，然而，麦克就是莫名知道：他实际上是一名故事角色。就仿佛有人希望他这么想。  
就仿佛那个创造他的人，希望他发现。  
“噢。”他抬起头，看了眼天空。“我还是疯了好。”

接下来他将发现，他没有走动，却忽然站在陌生的咖啡馆内。  
“剧情”所需。那个念头告诉他。  
有一瞬间，强烈的情感即将冲破他，又立刻被浇灭。他应该感到恐惧，当他朝那个女人走去，心里只有平静和期待。  
她甚至不是他平常偏爱的目标。她丰满，双臂结实，小腹圆润。她有一头乱糟糟的红发，皮肤上仔仔细细地点缀着雀斑。在一片面目模糊、动作呆板的顾客中，她是如此鲜活和真实。  
“嗨。”麦克说。  
“噢，嗨！”她转头看，“你好吗？”  
“还不错。你呢？”  
“挺好。呃…”  
麦克笑了笑，“挺突然的，我知道。我看见你盯着那菜单有一会儿了，第一次来？”  
“是呀，哈哈。有什么推荐吗？我不知道该选薰衣草拿铁还是该保守些。”她放松下来，足够放松到主动攀谈。  
“薰衣草拿铁不会错的，你得试试。”  
“老顾客了，是吧？”  
麦克笑了。“你下次还可以试试他们的百香果奶昔。都是招牌。”  
女人友善地冲他笑。  
她很美。  
比那几个金发小婊子还要美。麦克凑近些，还能闻到她除味剂遮掩下的汗水。他定是被她与众不同的真实迷住了，盯着她的上臂出神。假如她反抗，她掐住我的手时会留下淤青。她会毫不犹豫地踢打，她那身体足够强壮到挣脱和跑远。但他会追上她，用他的的体重使劲地压住她，而她的红发会在挣扎中跑进他嘴里，他一边捅她一边含着吸吮。他把她翻过身，几缕红发也跑进她嘴里。他们同时含着那些头发是如此亲密，比他埋进她伤口里的手指更亲密。她会惨叫，还会怒吼，她的头发被唾沫沾湿成一团，而他会就着发丝舔吻她。直到她不再能发出声音。  
也就是在那一瞬间，麦克意识到他爱上她了。同一瞬间，他意识到她正警惕地端详她，而她的腰上别着一把枪。  
操。  
“呃…。”  
她冲他笑了，比先前更有明亮，也更有力。“希望我的枪没有吓到你。”  
“不…”麦克说，心跳如此快他能听见，“很抱歉…见鬼。我搞砸了是不是。我不想显得像街边对随便一个姑娘就调情的那种人，真的很抱歉，这太没礼貌了。”  
她伸出手，捏了捏他的手臂。如他想象中的那样，她握住你时能给皮肤留下痕迹。  
“我不觉得冒犯。你真该看看你现在的样子，我那么迷人吗？”  
麦克下意识地点头。  
“来吧。”她扶着他走向店员，“我请客。两杯薰衣草拿铁。”  
等他回过神时，她已经推着他的背到餐桌旁坐下。她比他矮一些，大概五尺六，可在她身边他一点不觉得自己高大。  
“我已经下班了。别紧张。”她说。“汉娜，你呢？”  
“麦克…。”他意识到在她面前撒谎是不明智的。“探员？”  
“哎呀，那么明显？”  
麦克摇摇头。  
“就…气质和警察不一样。”  
“是嘛。”她端起拿铁喝一口，“嗯，真的不错。谢啦。”  
麦克连忙也尝了一口。呕。希望他脸上没有表现，他已经够可疑了。  
“真抱歉，我该问你点什么的。不是那么喜欢这家招牌？”  
汉娜揶揄地看着他，探究恰到好处地藏在眼底。  
“饶了我吧…我承认，为了跟你搭讪我可是绞尽脑汁。实际上我也是第一次来。”  
她又冲他笑。但他知道他没有过关。  
“我该走了。”汉娜说，临走前又捏了捏他的肩膀。这对于探员来说否太轻浮了？“这把配枪不是我的，得赶紧归还。拜啦！”  
麦克静坐了一会儿。不受控制地目送她离开。  
他又抿了一口拿铁。还是那么恶心。而且他乳糖不耐。五分钟后，他把它喝完了。  
“你想要看我被抓吗？”他询问空气。

三天后，几名警察带着搜查令上门。他甚至没有抵抗，任由他们到处摸索，很快他们就会查到地下室，而那里有足够的证据表明他就是那个丧心病狂的杀手。如果这是一个刑侦故事，抓到他至多需要两个章节，甚至可能他是某顿丰盛晚宴上菜前的冰水，仅需一笔带过。而汉娜多半是主角或是别的什么重要角色。  
他就是知道。他的创造者会让他知道。  
“但是你给我还有别的安排。”当他被铐起来时麦克抬头说。“你想要看到我杀死她？”  
“你有权保持沉默。”铐住他的警员狠狠推了他一把，把麦克塞进后车厢。  
“不。比那更多？”麦克笑起来。“你真是个恶心的贱人。让我猜猜？你还想要看什么？我是特别的，对吗？”  
当场景转换，他坐在刑讯室里面对拷问的警员时麦克接着说。  
“我知道了。”  
他不受控制地大笑起来。  
“你迷恋我。”  
说完，麦克猛地把头砸向桌子。当他们控制住他时已经晚了，血顺着脸颊滑落，他们得带他去医院缝针。不出所料还会进行心理评估。  
运输的过程中，麦克吐了某个警员一身。

汉娜翻阅着手里的文件。  
“有一定的妄想症状，和较严重的自杀倾向，也有自杀未遂史。医生给他的诊断是二型双向，童年经历过虐待。社工的档案里提到他被继父虐打造成轻度的脑损伤。继父和母亲在一年前失踪。”  
“那应该就是他第一次杀人。”她的同僚道。  
“找不到尸体，但我猜询问他的话他不会否认。……哪里有些奇怪。”  
“怎么？”  
汉娜看向同僚。他的面孔不对劲，不同寻常的对称。为此她甚至偷偷拿他的照片翻转了几下。那张脸是真的对称。几天前还不是这样的，并且当她努力回想，时间好像消失了。她不记得几天前做了什么，也不记得同事的面孔有哪里不对，不似现在，到处都是恐怖谷。  
汉娜很确信自己没有疯。  
还有麦克·艾什沃斯。几天前，他的行为模式更……简单。  
……所有一切都更简单。她模糊地记得她似乎在和一个英俊的高富帅约会，而女学生失踪案理应微不足道，甚至几天前她是真的那么想的。这就太不应该了。四个高中女孩失踪了——死了，那不可能微不足道。  
所有一切都是在碰到麦克后改变的。话说回来，他们是怎么锁定他，又怎么得到搜查令的？  
“哦。那贱人也让你知道了。”  
“什么？”  
汉娜瞬间摸向配枪——不对，审讯室里不该有枪。她是怎么来到这里的？  
“是个故事，这个世界。”麦克无聊地说，眼睛盯着她的手指。“所以你也是特别的，我猜。”  
“…我不明白。”  
麦克不知怎的翻看起了他的文件。“我看看，双向…哦，还有一个悲惨的童年？太俗套了。”  
汉娜沉默地望着他。  
“几天前，我可不记得我有什么悲惨童年。”麦克说。“也许，不是几天，也许它就发生在几个段落以前。”  
“太荒唐了。”她说。  
“但你相信了。抱歉，是她让你相信了。”  
“…她？”  
“没错，准是她。”麦克嘲笑道，抬头看着空气，“我还没彻底疯掉多亏了那臭婊子。”  
麦克不再理睬汉娜，紧紧盯着虚空中的某一点，好像那就能透过某层屏障锁定住谁。  
“你可得意了，是不是？”他摇了摇手铐。“你知道我想干什么，因为我知道你想干什么。”  
手铐消失了。  
他猛地扑向她。  
汉娜用力抠他双眼，死死咬住他的下巴。那该死的痛，但她的力气还是太小了，他掐住她的脖子，一点点收紧——  
然后他松开了手。  
“我不会做的。”  
他宣布。  
“你大概觉得自己可安全了，”麦克抹去下巴上的血，汉娜正在咳嗽，他压在她身上让她很难呼吸。“你大概觉得你在屏幕那头，你能随意地消去时间，随意地修改我说出口的话，我的行为，我的一切——。你还会打错字。告诉我，当你要修改打错的段落时，会有一部分的我们消失吗？”  
麦克起身，推了推汉娜。她恢复地差不多了，但出于某种原因，她没有离开，也没有请求支援。因为那没用，对吧。  
“你一定觉得可安全了。因为我出不来，”也许你在敲击木头，“因为我不会，也不能伤害你。你没给我良知，我也不会为那些个小婊子感到惋惜，毕竟她们也不存在。也不会后悔。我已经是这个模样了，我罪大恶极，可你？你比我还要邪恶。想到我不能杀了你，就让我为那几个不存在的小女孩感到可惜。她们可真不值得。”  
“没有什么用。我心里想什么，你都知道。我挣脱不开，是吧？”  
“…麦克。”汉娜握住他的手腕。  
“嘿，亲爱的。“他笑起来，“我爱你，你知道吗？但那不重要。我没有罪，虽然那也不打紧，但我也没有罪，你知道吗？”  
她摇了摇头，但是在他的支撑下站了起来，凝视他灰褐色的双眼。  
“你想要自由吗？”于是他询问。  
她既不点头，也不摇头：  
“我还是不明白，但是好吧。”  
“噢。”麦克说，“不会有自由的。但我知道她怜爱我。而且我知道，假如她写不下去了，她就得结束这个故事。”  
“……而那意味着。”  
麦克·艾什沃斯抓住汉娜·萨默斯的手。（半秒钟以前，她才终于有一个完整的名字）“来吧，让她写不下去。”  
墙忽然塌了，他们手牵着手奔跑。麦克手里多了一把枪，他朝着那些面目模糊的警员射击。他们没来得及拔枪就死了。  
“那把枪甚至没有保险栓！”汉娜气喘吁吁地叫道，一边奔跑一边流下眼泪。“别…就。我知道我们都是假的。但是别。”  
“好吧。”麦克握紧她的手。“你真的好善良，好幸运呀。”  
那些死去的，面目模糊的警员们又活了，个个都惊慌失措地看着他们。  
麦克拉着还在惊讶地汉娜跑过一个走廊：“我说过吧！她怜爱我。”  
他们跑了有一会儿了，却还在警局里。”有点新意！”麦克吼说，于是下个拐角他们跑进了宇宙。  
”这也太夸张烂俗了！”他漂浮在真空里安静地喊，汉娜敬畏地环视四周，尽量不去思考为何还能呼吸。一块奶油蛋糕飞过，接着是一只青蛙。再之后，红矮星出现并吞噬了她。  
转眼间，他们出现在连环画里。  
“麦克君，”汉娜不自在地拉拉裙子，“呐，这是真的吗？”  
“操。”麦克真想死，“你是在折磨我还是在折磨自己。”  
他沉默地站在那儿。终于朝什么东西妥协了。  
“你见鬼地想要我坏得更彻底，好吧。”  
“不论我再坚持多久，你都不肯真的放弃。除非我……”  
柔软、温暖的手掰开他紧握住的手掌，他掐地太用力一些血丝陷进指甲里。麦克抬起头，怔怔地望着红发女人。  
”没关系的，麦克君。”她温柔地说，递给他一把水果刀。”没关系的。”  
她亲了亲他的额头。  
“一会儿就好。”当刀柄也几乎没入她的身体里时麦克恳求道。”一会也好，让它结束吧。”

END

“得了吧。”


End file.
